goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Detention Center
A Detention Center (spelled/spelt Detention Centre in the United Kingdom, Canada, Australia, South Africa, and New Zeland) is a location, where troublemakers are sent as punishment, when they do horrible things such as committing crimes, or won't stop causing trouble. So far (in GoAnimate), there are four Detention Centers in three countries; two in the United States, one in South Africa and one in the United Kingdom. Many troublemakers have been sent there, including Andy Panda. Tina Diesel Detention Center= The most famous Detention Center of all is the Tina Diesel Detention Center, owned (as the name says) and run by Tina (voiced by Kimberly) and Diesel O'Neil (voiced by Diesel). It is also one of the first Detention Centers to be seen on GoAnimate as seen in CheeseTheAnimator's videos. It is one of two Detention Centers in the United States. Troublemakers who currently reside here include Andy Panda, Warren Cook (transferred from Barnhurst as punishment for killing Barney), Scootatoo, Pablo, Tyrone, Derek Crystal, Seamus and Pat O'Reilly, Pedro and Edro. As seen in CheeseDoodle65's video's, it has extremely bad security, as no matter how hard they try, there will always be at least one or two escapees a day. It was recently announced by Tina and Diesel of the Tina Diesel Detention Center (in cd65's videos) on April 11th 2015 that security has since been tightened, and they now have staff working for them. The security levels are now on par with that of Barnhurst Prison (before the fire, and after the rebuild). In CpSkyYesGCNo's adaptation, the Bangsters army were responsible for destryoing this, again, freeing bad fictional characters until Maia Solarion used her spiritual powers to send them to prison, to be served as mental home, detention center with maximum security, but not perfect though. |-|Emily Paul Detention Centre= The Emily Paul Detention Centre is located in Auckland, New Zealand. It is run by Emily Carr (voiced by Susan) and Paul Carr (voiced by Paul). Troublemakers who currently reside here include Patrick Quinn, Kenny and Ivan James, . |-|Teresa Lawrence Detention Centre= The Teresa Lawrence Detention Centre is located in Melbourne, Australia. It is run by Teresa (voiced by Bridget) and Lawrence Allen (voiced by Lawrence). Troublemakers who currently reside here include Anthony Brooke, Trevor and Ethan Phillips, . |-|Ellen Brian Detention Centre= The Ellen Brian Detention Centre is located in Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada. It is run by Ellen (voiced by Princess) and Brian Hicks (voiced by Brian). Troublemakers who currently reside here include Gordon Kennedy, Ryan and Tom Thomas, . |-|Ruth Eric Detention Centre= The Ruth Eric Detention Centre is located in Dublin, Ireland. It is run by Ruth (voiced by Julie) and Eric Donovan (voiced by Eric). Troublemakers who currently reside here include Edwin Allison, Harold and Kevin Russo, . |-|Alyssa Joey Detention Centre= The Alyssa Joey Detention Centre is located in Saint George, Trinidad and Tobago. It is run by Alyssa (voiced by Allison) and Joey Byron (voiced by Joey). Troublemakers who currently reside here include Donald Cassidy, Steven and Joseph Walker, . |-|Laura Dave Detention Centre= The Laura Dave Detention Centre is located in Belfast, Northern Ireland, UK. It is run by Laura (voiced by Belle) and Dave Rowley (voiced by Dave). Troublemakers who currently reside here include Stevie Beckett (from Supernanny Fanon Season 24 and a 4-year-old brother of Amber, Amanda and Stacie Beckett, who currently reside the Nottingham Bad People's Home), Derek Colliant (from Supernanny Fanon Season 2 and a sextuplet brother of Orla, Bryce, Teddy, Nicholas and Ashley), Glenn Connelly, Darren and Daniel Carter, . |-|Jessica Simon Detention Centre= The Jessica Simon Detention Centre is located in East London, South Africa. It is run by Jessica (voiced by Kate) and Simon Kitchen (voiced by Simon). Troublemakers who currently reside here include Josh Delaney, Walter and Christopher Nicholson, . |-|Maia Solarion Detention Center (CPSkyYesGCNo)= This Maia Solarion Detention Center '''is located in South Korea. It's also the school. It is run by Maia Solarion (voiced by Emma). She sends her son whom his heart is full of evil and he tricked Caillou to injure her best friend Alex Kimble's leg. Also there are Unnamed Toy Pandas who are as guards to babysit bad characters the baby show ones. Maia is known for properly disciplining her son James to stay in Detention after he stripped his stepfather's clothes. Strawberry and her gang stay in her mental people's home. Her partners are Snap Shot from Skylanders and Argenta from Dragon's Nest. Also there are also Grand Chase Player Characters who broke out. |-|Barnhurst Prison (OliverWestern Version)= In OliverWestern's videos, it is confirmed that the Detention Center in the United Kingdom (spelt Detention Centre) goes by the name '''Barnhurst Detention Centre, known on-screen as Barnhurst Prison. It is run by Vera Bennett (voiced by Grace), and her team of Prison Officers (dubbed Screws by the Troublemakers). Troublemakers who reside here before being killed in the fire include Postman Pat, Noddy, Fred Talbot, Dee Dee, Lee Lee, Mee Mee, Diesel Warner, Bob the Builder, and Daillou. Both Dora Marquez and Caillou were written out of the series (via a parole, and a pardon) in order to make room for the latter six, forcing OliverWestern to stress that he disliked the two said Troublemakers despite the storyline. Unlike the other Detention Centres, this one is run exactly like a prison. Introduced in Season 2, there was a GoAnimate style riot in Season 3, which resulted in the death of Barney Rex, and saw Warren Cook being transferred to the Tina Diesel Detention Center (where he is serving life for Barney's murder). Joan Ferguson and Lizzie Birdsworth then joined the evergrowing list of inmates. Prior to the fire, Vera Bennett increased security, and staff numbers, after the first batch escaped (all were given an extra twelve months for escaping custody). Since then, only one prisoner escaped, but was given an extra six months; that inmate was Daillou Anderson. In the Season 3 finale, only the four Prison officers (Vera Bennett, Meg Jackson, Marty Jackson, and Dennis Cruikshank) survived the fire. All the inmates had died in the fire. The fire was caused accidentally. During it's existance, it saw a riot, two troublemakers successfully rehabilitated, and many Groundings. It is currently being rebuilt (off screen) and the new Barnhurst will see eleven of the 100 planned cells left empty in memory of those who died in the Barnhurst Fire. Oh, did OliverWestern forget to mention? Barnhurst is (so far) the only Detention Centre where inmates wear allocated orange clothing. It's also the only Detention Centre that forces Troublemakers to go barefoot. |-|Lancashire Troublemaker House (CheeseTheAnimator's Version)= While in CheeseTheAnimator's videos, there will be a Troublemaker House for troublemakers, the same troublemakers will be staying here as in OliverWestern's Barnhurst Prison except this counts in CheeseTheAnimator's videos. It should be noted, however, that unlike Barnhurst Prison, no-one is paroled, or pardoned; and has slightly better security than that of Barnhurst. The Troublemaker house is located in Lancashire and is ran by Catherine Johnson (voiced by Catherine). |-|Pretoria Detention Centre= The Pretoria detention Centre is located in Pretoria, South Africa. Luke Gartrell and Daniel Osborne currently reside there. This centre is ran by Tara Tessa Fatts, a British South African (voiced by Elizabeth). |-|Robin Hood Detention Center= The Robin Hood Detention Center is now located in Hammond, Indiana, even though it was previously located in Chicago, Illinois. This peculiar Detention Center is ran by Robin Hood the Fox and Maid Marian the Vixen. It has slightly better security than the Tina Diesel Detention Center due to the fact that they have Detention Center officers working for them until May 2, 2015 when they tighten the security to supermax security to prevent people from escaping and have more staff working there. They have escapeproof wall, fireproof building, strongest gate with electirfied barb wire, destruction free and troublemakers are strongly paroled. The Robin Hood Detention Center is the worst Detention Center of all Detention Center, It also have Death Penalty, a troublemaker have to face death if the behavior is worst, Roberto Futurelli is a first troublemaker to get sent here. The Detention Center also have visitor center and free wifi and the wifi is censored. |-|Willy Fog Detention Centre= The Willy Fog Detention Centre is located in Liverpool, England. This Detention Center is ran by Willy Fog (voiced by ) and Princess Romy (voiced by ). If the troublemakers don't do as they're told, Willy Fog would spank and beat them with his walking stick. |-|Nottingham Bad People's Home (XFactor1234's verson)= The Nottingham Bad People's Home is located in Nottingham, East Midlands, England, UK. This home is ran by Michael Underwood (voiced by Simon) and Christine Rutkowski (voiced by Bridget). |-|Bradford Bold People's Home (XFactor1234's verson)= The Bradford Bold People's Home is located in Bradford, Yorkshire, UK. This home is ran by John Newill (voiced by Brian) and Deborah Burrett (voiced by Emma). |-|Bristol Naughty People's Home (XFactor1234's verson)= The Bristol Naughty People's Home is located in Bristol, UK. This home is ran by William Mayor (voiced by Duncan) and Catherine Lawrance (voiced by Catherine). |-|Hank Kathleen Detention Center= The Hank Kathleen Detention Center is located in Buffalo, New York owned and run by Hank (voiced by Diesel) and Kathleen Wells (voiced by Amy). |-|Jeff Claire Detention Centre= The Jeff Claire Detention Centre is located in Wellington, New Zealand owned and run by Jeff (voiced by Paul) and Claire Plimmer (voiced by Catherine). |-|Glen Joan Detention Centre= The Glen Joan Detention Centre is located in Perth, Australia owned and run by Glen (voiced by Lawrence) and Joan Gormley (voiced by Elizabeth). |-|Jimmy Lois Detention Centre= The Jimmy Lois Detention Centre is located in Victoria, British Columbia, Canada owned and run by Jimmy (voiced by Brian) and Lois Eaton (voiced by Kayla). |-|Dylan Norma Detention Centre= The Dylan Norma Detention Centre is located in Limerick, Co. Limerick, Ireland owned and run by Dylan (voiced by Eric) and Norma Ryan (voiced by Kendra). |-|Edgar Lesley Detention Centre= The Edgar Lesley Detention Centre is located in Newport, Wales, UK owned and run by Edgar (voiced by Dave) and Lesley Johnson (voiced by Millie). |-|Norman Mimi Detention Centre= The Norman Mimi Detention Centre is located in Johannesburg, South Africa owned and run by Norman (voiced by Simon) and Mimi Ackerman (voiced by Jennifer). |-|David and Karen's Detention Center= David and Karen's Detention Center is located in Charleston, West Virginia owned by David (voiced by Paul) and Karen Turner (voiced by Kimberly). |-|John and Carla's Detention Centre= John and Carla's Detention Centre is located in Whangarei, New Zealand owned by John (voiced by Lawrence) and Carla McDonald (voiced by Susan). |-|Adam and Naomi's Detention Centre= Adam and Naomi's Detention Centre is located in Darwin, Australia owned by Adam (voiced by Brian) and Naomi Jackson (voiced by Bridget). |-|Steven and Tanya's Detention Centre= Steven and Tanya's Detention Centre is located in Ottawa, Ontario, Canada owned by Steven (voiced by Eric) and Tanya Scott (voiced by Princess). |-|Ronan and Paula's Detention Centre= Ronan and Paula's Detention Centre is located in Galway, Co. Galway, Ireland owned by Ronan (voiced by Dave) and Paula Palmer (voiced by Julie). |-|Alan and Victoria's Detention Centre= Alan and Victoria's Detention Centre is located in Edinburgh, Scotland, UK owned by Alan (voiced by Simon) and Victoria Robinson (voiced by Belle). |-|Niall and Suzanne's Detention Centre= Niall and Suzanne's Detention Centre is located in Durban, South Africa owned by Niall (voiced by Diesel) and Suzanne Knox (voiced by Kate). |-|Kevin and Lisa's Detention Center= Kevin and Lisa's Detention Center is located in Boston, Massachusetts, USA and it is owned by Kevin (voiced by Steven) and Lisa Phillips (voiced by Kate). |-|Sam and Gemma's Detention Centre= Sam and Gemma's Detention Centre is located in Christchurch, New Zealand and it is owned by Sam (voiced by Zack) and Gemma Buchanan (voiced by Kimberly). |-|Russell and Emma's Detention Centre= Russell and Emma's Detention Centre is located in Sydney, Australia and it is owned by Russell (voiced by Duncan) and Emma Cooper (voiced by Susan). |-|James and Roisin's Detention Centre= James and Roisin's Detention Centre is located in Toronto, Ontario, Canada and it is owned by James (voiced by Young Guy) and Roisin Mackenzie (voiced by Bridget). |-|Lewis and Cecilia's Detention Centre= Lewis and Cecilia's Detention Centre is located in Waterford, Co. Waterford, Ireland and it is owned by Lewis (voiced by David) and Cecilia Sharkey (voiced by Princess). |-|Alyn and Fiona's Detention Centre= Alyn and Fiona's Detention Centre is located in St. David's, Wales, UK and it is owned by Alyn (voiced by Alan) and Fiona Denning (voiced by Julie). |-|Aston and Beth's Detention Centre= Aston and Beth's Detention Centre is located in Cape Town, South Africa and it is owned by Aston (voiced by Evil Genius) and Beth Hindley (voiced by Belle). |-|Dan and Julie's Detention Center= Dan and Julie's Detention Center is located in Atlanta, Georgia, USA and it is owned and run by Dan (voiced by Dallas) and Julie Reid (voiced by Julie). |-|Jay and Allison's Detention Centre= Jay and Allison's Detention Centre is located in Ward, Marlborough, New Zealand and it is owned and run by Jay (voiced by Alan) and Allison Barclay (voiced by Allison). |-|Chris and Grace's Detention Centre= Chris and Grace's Detention Centre is located in Jervis Bay, Australian Capital Territory, Australia and it is owned and run by Chris (voiced by Evil Genius) and Grace Cornish (voiced by Grace). |-|Paul and Kate's Detention Center= Paul and Kate's Detention Centre is located in Martensville, Saskatchewan, Canada and it is owned and run by Paul (voiced by Steven) and Kate Simmons (voiced by Kate). |-|Darren and Kimberly's Detention Centre= Darren and Kimberly's Detention Centre is located in Ballybay, Co. Monaghan, Ireland and it is owned and run by Darren (voiced by Zack) and Kimberly Lynch (voiced by Kimberly). |-|Thomas and Susan's Detention Centre= Thomas and Susan's Detention Centre is located in Palmiste, San Fernando, Trinidad and Tobago and it is owned and run by Thomas (voiced by Duncan) and Susan Ward (voiced by Susan). |-|Leon and Bridget's Detention Centre= Leon and Bridget's Detention Centre is located in Manchester, England, UK and it is owned and run by Leon (voiced by Young Guy) and Bridget Ingram (voiced by Bridget). |-|Lee and Ivy's Detention Centre= Lee and Ivy's Detention Centre is located in Danielskuil, Northern Cape, South Africa and it is owned and run by Lee (voiced by David) and Ivy Jason (voiced by Ivy). |-|Michael and Jennifer's Detention Centre= Michael and Jennifer's Detention Centre '''is located in Moncton, New Brunswick, Canada and it is owned by Michael (voiced by Eric) and Jennifer Lewis (voiced by Jennifer). |-|Nigel and Amy's Detention Centre= '''Nigel and Amy's Detention Centre is located in , , Ireland and it is owned by Nigel (voiced by Joey) and Amy (voiced by Amy). |-|Raymond and Catherine's Detention Centre= Raymond and Catherine's Detention Centre is located in , , Trinidad and Tobago and it is owned by Raymond (voiced by Dave) and Catherine (voiced by Catherine). |-|Jamie and Elizabeth's Detention Centre= Jamie and Elizabeth's Detention Centre is located in , , UK and it is owned by Jamie (voiced by Simon) and Elizabeth (voiced by Elizabeth). |-|Ricky and Kayla's Detention Centre= Ricky and Kayla's Detention Centre is located in , , South Africa and it is owned by Ricky (voiced by Diesel) and Kayla (voiced by Kayla). |-|Tony and Kendra's Detention Center= Tony and Kendra's Detention Center is located in Tampa, Florida, USA and it is owned by Tony (voiced by Paul) and Kendra (voiced by Kendra). |-|Malcolm and Emma's Detention Centre= Malcolm and Emma's Detention Centre is located in , , New Zealand and it is owned by Malcolm (voiced by Lawrence) and Emma (voiced by Emma). |-|Daniel and Millie's Detention Centre= Daniel and Millie's Detention Centre is located in , , Australia and it is owned by Daniel (voiced by Brian) and Millie (voiced by Millie). |-|Tim and Melissa's Detention Centre= Tim and Melissa's Detention Centre is located in Calgary, Alberta, Canada and it is ran by Tim (voiced by Paul) and Melissa Douglas (voiced by Kate). |-|Koishi Detention Center= Koishi Detention Center is located in Demarest, New Jersey, USA and it is ran by Konnichiku. Yuuta and Akane Kobayashi are currently here, along with Mumfie and Caillou. |-|Saudi Arabia Detention Center= Saudi Arabia Detention Center is located in Riyadh, Saudi Arabia and it's ran by a British Muslim (Voiced by French Fry) |-|Chris and Ashley's Detention Center= Chris and Ashley's Detention Centre is located in St. Paul, Minnesota, USA and ran by Chris (Voiced by Eric) and Ashley Harris (Voiced by Julie). |-|Patrick and Holly's Detention Center= Patrick and Holly's Detention Center is located in Atlanta, Georgia and ran by Patrick (Voiced by Steven) and Holly Sanders (Voiced by Allison) Category:Living Places Category:Punishments Category:Locations Category:Locations